New
by Dare2dream00
Summary: We join together once again with Tally and the Turtles. And once again, something's about to change, big time. For better? Or for worse? That's the question they keep asking themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! **** I do believe it's time for another Tally & Co. Story. And you don't neccecarily need to read the other stories about Tally, put if you would like to, go for it. **

**TMNT© Viacom **

**Tally, other characters and story© Dare2dream00/RandomAwesomeWeirdo**

**So read and enjoy. **

**xxxxxx**

_Well, this is awesome. _Tally thought in annoyance as she looked at the top of the trunk she was locked in. There she was, trapped in a trunk of a car, being taken who knows where to do who knows what. She fiddled with her hand restraints behind her back, trying to wiggle out of them, to no avail. _Hun's gettin' better at tying ropes. _She thought with a sigh. She felt so stupid; being broad sided with a schmuck with a bat and then BAM! Lights out. _You shoulda been payin' more attention you idiot. _She scolded herself, then shook her head. _No point in moping now, gotta get out of here. _She thought as she tried to wiggle around. _And besides, the guys are probably lookin' for me. No need to worry, right? Right Tally!_

Tally wiggled and shifted until she was on her knees, back pressed against the trunk top. She used all of her strength to try and bust it open, which didn't work.

_Still completely awesome._ She thought sarcastically. _Yeah, this isn't working._ She thought with a sigh, wiggling so that she was on her side. Every now and then she could feel a pulse where she got hit, making her wince. She closed her eyes, trying to think out the situation, and maybe a way out of it. Well, once the trunk was opened, she could jump up and make a break for it. _Yeah, right after they shoot me._ She put the idea down.

Seconds passed. Seconds turned into minutes. She wasn't sure how long she was in the trunk, but she knew she was going to run out of air if she stayed there for much longer. She figured she'd been out for about ten minutes, and they'd been traveling for ten, maybe. Never the less, she took deliberately small and shallow breathes to conserve her air supply.

Tally counted the minutes in her head, and after about five more minutes, she felt the car come to a quick stop. She strained her ears and thought she heard footsteps, but she couldn't be entirely sure.

The trunk was opened and Tally winced at the harsh light. Even though it was late at night, the quick change from pitch black to even a bit of light hurt her eyes. Next thing she knew, she was hauled out of the trunk by a couple of Purple Dragons.

"Boy fellas," Tally said irritably. "You sure know how to show a lady a good time." She said sarcastically.

"You ain't a lady." One grunted, tightening her restraints and shoving her forward.

"You know how to charm her too." She said as she was lead in to the factory they had stopped at.

It was fairly abandoned, just crates (contents of which Tally assumed were probably illegal), some chairs and tables, ash trays, guns. The usual hideout for thugs.

"Hey Tally, what's up shrimp?" Hun asked, lumbering out, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, you know, the usual." She shrugged.

"Ya know what yer here for then?" Hun asked with a smug grin.

"I'm assuming it's some sort of trap for my brothers." Tally said with a sigh.

"Nah, the freaks don't got nothin' ta do with anythin' this time." Hun said, then recalled the thought. "No wait, maybe a little."

"Then it's a revenge thing?" Tally asked.

"Nope."

"Alright, you got me." She said, "what's this about?"

"We wanna show ya somthin'."

"Couldn't you have just emailed it to me or something?" Tally asked, arching an eyebrow as worked on her hands. The Dragon behind her saw this and smacked her across the back of the head.

"Don't even think about it kid." He said as she squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to stop the stinging.

"Show me what you're gonna show me and then let me go will ya?" Tally asked, wishing she could rub her head.

Hun grinned, avoiding her question. "Right this way." He said, grabbing her arm and leading her to an elevator. He pressed the button and it proceeded to go down. Tally watched the floor screen. Sub-Level 1. Sub-Level 2.

"What? No elevator music?" she asked, then gulped silently. The farther the elevator went down, the more positive she was that she wasn't going to like what she was to be shown. Sub-Level 15. Level 20. _What does an abandoned factory need sublevels for?_ She thought, trying to keep from freaking out. Finally, the doors 'dinged' at Sub-Level 25. The doors slid open and Hun lead her through roughly.

In his usual suave black business suit, slicked back hair and glasses, was Agent Bishop, a pleasant smirk on his face.

_Oh yeah, _Tally thought as she gulped. _Still totally awesome._

**xxxxxx**

**Review and Critic! **


	2. Chapter 2

**TMNT© Nickelodeon **

**Tally/Plot/extra characters© Dare2dream00/RandomAwesomeWeirdo**

**xxxxxx**

Hun pushed Tally roughly as they followed Bishop.

"Watch it." Tally muttered.

" Keep walking." Hun said, pushing her again.

Tally rolled her eyes as she was led through Sub Level 25. Bishop led them to a laboratory. Tally saw several counters with test tubes filled with a liquid that looked suspiciously like ooze. _This is going from bad to worse. Quickly_. She thought in a slight panic. At the far end of the laboratory, there was a think tube filled with the same green material. Tally thought she could see something floating in it, but she wasn't entirely sure.

"This is what we came to show you Miss Hamato." Bishop grinned, with a deep bow and a gesture to the tube.

"A tube full of green gunk?" Tally asked.

"Not entirely, we want to show what's _in_ it." And with that, Bishop pressed a button on the machine that was next to the tube, the goop slowly drained from the tube. What was left made Tally gasp out loud. In the tube, there was a person, a living boy was sleeping in the tube, with nothing but a pair of shorts.

"What the hell is that?" she asked, horrified.

"_That_, is your clone."

Tally looked at him. "My clone? First, he's a _guy_, and second, why the _hell _did you clone me? Where did you even get my DNA?" she shouted.

Bishop smirked, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It wasn't hard, you're very clumsy when you fight, always getting cut up. It was easy getting a blood sample. And as for its gender, all in the science, we have the power to change the gender; we also changed its eye color."

"You're completely insane, you know that? Why do you need a clone?"

Bishop shrugged, "Oh, it's just an experiment, to see if it could be done. And now we know that it can, we'll let your clone grow, until it's fully grown, then we'll terminate it."

Tally stared. "You…you can't just kill him! That's murder!"

Again, Bishop shrugged, "It's just an experiment."

"_He_'s a living person, and _he _deserves a right to live!"

Bishop suddenly lost his pleasant demeanor. "It's not your place to say what we do with our own creation, it's our property and we will do with it what was please."

Tally glared at him. She couldn't just let him kill the poor little kid, besides; he was her flesh and blood, technically speaking. It wouldn't be right to just abandon him.

"Why did you even bother showing me him? Why ruin the surprise?" Tally asked.

"Just wanted to catch you up on the times," Bishop shrugged, and before she could protest, he turned away to his work. "Take her back to her family Hun."

Hun nodded and shoved Tally back to the elevator, pressed the button and it proceeded to go back up to the main level.

"That freak you out?" Hun grinned, shoving her forward.

"Yeah, but not as much as your face." Tally muttered.

"You think you're funny," He said, shoving her toward the trunk she'd come in.

"There's no way I'm going back in that damn thing." She said, digging her heels into the ground.

"You wanna bet kid?" Hun said, then picked her up and threw her in, slamming the door on top of her head, which caused her world to go black.

* * *

When Tally finally came to sometime later, she found herself in an abandoned ally, hands still tied behind her back, and a _major _pain in her head. She groaned and managed to get to her feet, picking up a shard of glass up on the way. She worked it through the ropes and got herself free, then she put her hands on her head, in effort to stop the stinging.

After she got her bearings, and got the ally to stop spinning, she went over to a nearby man hole and jumped down, thoughts running at a million miles an hour.

_Bishop's insane, completely insane! I can't have a clone, it's not possible, science is pretty far, but nearly _that_ far. But then again…this is Bishop we're talking about here. But still, even he can't have that kind of technology…right? Right, but that doesn't change the fact that we've gotta save the little kid, even if he is my clone, he doesn't deserve to die. Leo will know what to do, and if he doesn't, Mater Splinter will. _

With that last thought, Tally made it to the lair. She pulled back the pipe and the wall slid in.

"Guys?" she called, slightly hoarse.

"Tally, where the shell have ya been dudette?" Mikey asked, running over to her.

"We've been worried sick!" Leo said, also coming in.

"Sorry, Hun took me to meet Bishop." Tally apologized.

"And what'd he want?" Raph asked as he and Donnie, who was holding his medical kit, came in.

"Are you hurt?" Don asked, examining her head.

"A little," Tally admitted, wincing at his touch. "But there's something worse."

"What's worse?" Leo demanded.

"Guys," Tally said with a sigh, "Bishop made a clone of me."

**xxxxxx**

**Review and Critic! **


	3. Chapter 3

**TMNT© Nickelodeon **

**Tally/idea/extra characters©Dare2dream00/RandomAwesomeWeirdo**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"W-what?" Leo stammered.

"Bishop._Cloned_.Me." Tally said exasperated. _Is it really that hard to understand? _

"How is that even possible?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Tally said, "All I know is that there's a little kid in the clutches of a whack job and he's gonna get killed if we don't get him out!"

"Hold up Tal," Leo said sharply, making Tally look at him. "How do we know that this isn't just a hoax? A trap?"

"Because if it _was _they wouldn't have let me go." Tally said desperately. "Please Leo, we've gotta get that kid outta there!"

"No Tally, we can't just go there if we don't know what's going to happen!" Leo said sharply. The other three brothers were watching the shouting like a tennis match, eyes darting back and forth between them.

"_I _know that Bishop's gonna kill the kid because he thinks he's 'just an experiment!'" Tally yelled, voice raising an octave. "He even _said _so Leo!"

"Okay, _fine._" Leo said, taking a deep breathe. Sometimes this girl was unbearable, almost as stubborn as Raph. "Let' say that we _do _go. Do you even know where this laboratory _is_?"

That stopped Tally cold. No. No, she didn't. She was unconscious the whole time. She searched her memory for the numbers on broken address sign that had been outside the building. She had caught a glance at it before she was shoved inside the warehouse. 281….4? No, that wasn't it. 281…0? No, that wasn't it either. _Dammit._ She thought.

"No…" She muttered, glaring at the ground, anger subsiding slightly. Though only slightly.

"See?" Leo asked, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. "We don't even know where to start." Tally forced herself to meet his eyes, pleading in hers.

"So you're just gonna stand by and let a little get killed because 'we don't know where to start?" she said, mad once again.

"There's nothing we can do." He said quietly.

"Please Leo. We've got to try." She whispered. Leo shook his head again. He _was _feeling guilty. But what could they do? They didn't know whether or not it was a trap. They didn't know where to even start looking. And they didn't know if it was even a _real _kid. Bishop could have made up the whole thing, suiting up a dummy or something. There were just _too _many uncertainties.

"I'm sorry Tal. I really am, but I'm not budging on this." He said with a sigh. Tally shrugged her shoulder out from underneath his hand, shoulders sagging.

"I'm going to bed." She said tiredly, walking to her room.

"Goodnight," Leo called after her.

"Wasn't that a little harsh Leo?" Don asked, "we don't know what she saw."

"_Exactly_." Leo said, turning to the purple clad turtle. "We have no idea what we could be walking into. I'm not taking that risk."

Don shrugged, "Alright," he sighed, walking off to his lab. Raph snorted and went to punch the bag in the dojo while Mikey went to read comic books. Leo sighed again then went to his room to at least _try _and get some sleep. It was times like these that he hated being the oldest, and the leader.

* * *

Tally was still muttering under her breathe as she closed her door silently and flopped on her bed, arm over her face. She was exhausted, both physically and mentally. As much as she wanted to sleep, it avoided her. She laid there for a good hour before realizing that she'd never get to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the little boy. _Her_, essentially. She waited for her eye lids to get heavy, but they refused. And her mind kept trying to recall that address. If that little kid died, it would be because of her not doing anything. Not trying to save him. And she couldn't stand the thought.

Her decision was made.

Tally said up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. She got up and made her way through the piles of dirty clothes she'd neglected to do and over to her desk. She pushed the scraps of paper into the waste basket and sat in her chair as her computer hummed to life. Tally glanced at the digital clock next to her lamp. 1:13am flashed in red on the face.

_If I can find this address, get there, get the kid out _alive_, I'll be back before Leo even knows I'm gone. _She thought as she went to Google Images. When she woke up in the ally, it seemed that she was in the east side of New York City. So an old abandoned warehouse couldn't be far off. She typed in '2819' along with 'East New York City', trying to see if the warehouse was in any of the pictures. As she scrolled through the pictures, she got more and more frustrated. She painstakingly worked down every possible number that was close to the one she remembered.

After about forty-five minutes of typing and scrolling, Tally was becoming increasingly aggravated. She looked at the history on the bar, she only had one possible number left. She carefully typed it in, pressed enter and closed her eyes.

_Please be it. Please be it. _She chanted in her head as she slowly opened her eyes, looking at the pictures. There it was! A grin found her way to her face as she scribbled down the address on a piece of paper and stuffed it in her pocket.

Tally scrambled as fast as she could while making the least amount of noise. She laced up her shoes and pulled on her jacket, phone inside the pocket. If she was going to sneak out here, now would be the best time. She knew that Leo was most likely asleep, Don was either sleep at his desk or too busy working on something to even notice, if Raph wasn't asleep yet, he was getting there, listening to music in his room. And she knew for a fact that Mikey was passed out.

_Good to go._ She thought to herself, tip-toeing out of her room, passed her brothers' rooms with the upmost care and finally making it to the door. _I'm comin' kid. _She thought, reaching for the lever to open up the wall.

"Going somewhere at this hour Tally?" An elderly rasping voice said good naturedly from behind her. Crap. She had totally forgotten that Master Splinter never slept. Because he was Master Splinter. She sighed and slowly turned around, trying to think of excuses.

"Master—" she started, but was stopped by him raising a paw.

"I am aware of the situation." He said.

"So you heard?" Tally asked guiltily.

"Well, it was difficult not to." He said with a soft smile. Tally's shoulders dropped and she sighed.

"You're not gonna let me go try and save the little kid, are you?" she asked miserably.

Master Splinter was silently for a couple minutes. "We cannot just sit back and let events unfold, but Leonardo is right. It could just be a trap."

"I've gotta try," Tally said, biting her lip.

"And that is one of the things I admire about you Tally. Your determination. But you must go in with _some _sort of plan."

"I know but—wait, what?" Tally asked, look at him, surprise evident on her face.

"Go, try and save the child. But take great caution, and leave if there is the slightest setback." Splinter said. Sometimes he thought he was getting to old for this. Tally ran up and hugged him gently.

"I will. Thank you Master Splinter." She said, and wasting no more time, she ran out. Master Splinter watched as the wall sealed behind her. He sighed, popping his back. He was always worried, but he felt that his daughter could handle herself, and that she would trust her instincts.

"Perhaps I will make some tea." He mused to himself, walking into the kitchen.

**xxxxxxx**

**Review and Critic. **


	4. Chapter 4

Tally boarded the subway at around 2am. There wasn't anyone on it, save a couple of hobos and a man muttering under his breath. She took hold of the handle bar and zipped up her jacket. It was chilly. The subway rattled on and Tally often clutched the piece of paper with the address on it in her hand, making sure it was still there. How was she going to do this? That was the big question. Bishop was bound to have tons of guards around nonstop. But maybe if she could get in silently and sneak the kid out…Tally shook her head. No way would that work. She would have to make distraction. A big one.

Tally was thrown out of her thoughts as the train made its stop. She got off and glanced at her phone. She nodded, she still had plenty of time. No worries. Though she knew she had time, Tally started jogging to the warehouse. She glanced at the address again and came to a stop and looked up.

Now that she really looked at it, it seemed like the perfect place for a secret hide-out. It was large, looked like it used to manufacture war weapons. It had several broken windows, graffiti all over it, looming up into the dark New York skyline. Tally scanned it carefully and noted the surveillance cameras in strategic places. She bit the inside of her lip. That would make things more difficult.

Tally took a breath before hauling herself over the iron-gate fence and into the tall wild grass that grew everywhere. She landed silently and worked her way to the fire escape she knew was at the back of the building, crouching the entire way. She figured her best option to get in undetected was to go up to roof, get into the vents, and shimmy down to the sub-levels. She nodded to herself and grabbed hold of the bottom rung of the ladder and hauled herself up. She grimaced as it creaked under her weight. Nevertheless, she continued her assent upwards.

Soon enough, Tally hopped onto the roof lightly and scanned the area. _No cameras. Good. _She thought to herself with a sigh of relief, _But then again…they probably already know I'm here anyway._ She grimaced. She pried open the ventilation shaft and glanced down. It was a straight shot down into pitch blackness. She steeled herself and climbed in, feet first and started to shimmy down it carefully, using both her hands and feet to slow her decent.

Suddenly, her foot slipped off the smooth vent as she crashed onto another level of the airway. She cursed and held as still as she possibly could. _Maybe they'll think it was a…figgin' big bat or something._ She reasoned to herself. _I can't turn back now. If they know I'm here, so what. I'm not leaving that kid here._ She said, and crawled to the right until she reached another drop in the shaft. She shimmed down it again. This process was repeated and repeated until at last, she looked through a vent and saw the wall. In large, black letters, it read _Sub-Level 25. _

_Finally_. Tally thought quietly before taking the vent cover off silently and dropping down in what seemed to be a broom closet. She smoothed her hair back and zipped up her jacket before opening the door quietly.

Her eyebrows scrunched up in suspicion. She was staring at the tube with her cone in it, it was a straight shot. But…there was _nobody _around. Even the lights were dimmed. There was no way they would leave something like this without someone guarding it. She stepped out of the closet and dived down behind a crate. She peeked her head out, expecting someone. But once again…_nada._ She straightened up against her better judgment. There was no way this wasn't a trap. Quickly she darted for the tube. There inside, was her clone. He looked like he was ten, his red hair swirling around his face, his eyes closed as if sleeping.

Tally fought off the shiver that creeped up her spine and turned toward the control unit. She scanned it quickly and located the drain button. She pressed it and goo started to drain from the tube. She glanced around. Still no one. She turned attention back to the tube, which was now nearly empty. She blew her bangs out of her face and pried the door open. It came open with a '_shink'_ sound and the boy fell out freely. Tally caught him and brought him to the floor, rubbing his bangs out of his face. He _was _her clone. Even his freckles were right.

The boy groaned and blinked his eyes open to meet her green with his blue.

"Hey." Tally said softly. "I'm going to get you outta here okay?"

The boy's eyes widened slightly. "Y-you're Tally." He whispered. Tally nodded.

"Yeah, I am." She said, pulling him up gently. "Can you walk?" she asked. The boy tried to take a step forward, only to have his knees buckle underneath him . Tally caught him gently and hauled him up onto her back. "Hold on tight, okay?" she said, securing her grip around his legs. She felt his arms tightened around her neck slightly and she nodded.

"Why are you saving me?" He whispered.

"Because," Tally said, "You're my brother."

"I'm a clone." He whispered back. "I'm _your _clone."

Tally shrugged. "Details." She said, "Now let's get out of here. Do you know the quickest way?"

The boy shook his head. "No. Sorry." He whispered. Tally sighed, but shrugged.

"No biggie." She assured. "I didn't really expect you to know. " she said. "Speaking of which, where're Bishop and his friends?"

Again, the boy shook his red head. "I don't know."

Tally nodded, walking to the elevator, still suspicious. But she'd cross that bridge if and when it came up. And who knows? Maybe they'd get lucky. She hit the button and the doors slid open easily and the two got in. They rode up in an awkward silence , Tally cleared her throat.

"So…" She began as the elevator doors slid open, revealing Bishop idly. Tally's shoulders dropped "And here I thought we were going to get lucky for once." She sighed, stepping up, tightening her grip on the boy.

Bishop chuckled, hands in his pockets. But he made no move to go for a weapon or motion any of the guards to fire. Tally narrowed her eyes.

"That would've been convenient Tally." Bishop said coolly. "But I'm afraid you've just stolen property of the federal government, and want you to return it."

"_He_ is _not _staying here." Tally said bitingly, backing up slightly, unfortunately away from the door. "Hold on tight okay?" she hissed to the boy on her back. He nodded, securing his grip around her. She nodded and let go of his legs, happy he was still holding on, and now that she had her hands free. "Now," she said, addressing Bishop. "We'll be leaving." She said.

Tally jumped up onto a ladder leading to a cat walk and climbed up quickly, running across it quickly.

"Kill them!" Bishop yelled, pulling out his own gun and firing.

Tally cursed and climbed up onto a higher catwalk, the bullets ricocheting off the metal. "You okay!" she asked the boy. He nodded, burying his head into the crook of neck. Tally continued to climb as high as she could before reaching the skylight. She kicked it open and climbed up, making sure the boy wouldn't fall off. She dived out of the way as the guards continued to fire up, some of them climbing up after him.

She whipped around, searching for a way out. There were virtually no other buildings around to jump to. She cursed and looked off the roof. There, about ten stories down, was a large dumpster, filled to the brim with trash. She glanced back at the advancing guards and made a split decision. She grabbed the boy off her back and held him her arms.

"Hold on!" She shouted.

Then she jumped off the roof.

**xxxxxx**

**So. I guess I'm continuing this? After a year. Heh. ^^;  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Tally tightened her grip around the boy as they fell ten stories to the dumpster below. She prayed to whatever higher being there was and held her breath. As they hit the garbage, the boy let out a high pitched yelp of surprise.

"You okay?" She asked breathlessly.

The boy nodded, tightening his grip around her. "It stinks in here." He mumbled. Tally let out a laugh despite herself as she vaulted with him out of the dumpster, sprinting down the street. They were still shooting at them, she knew.

When they were a block away, and she couldn't hear the gunfire anymore, Tally slowed to a jog, and then finally a walk. She ducked inside and ally and sank to the ground, the boy still clutched in her arms. Her legs, butt, and lower back were throbbing something fierce.

"That was almost too easy," She said, chest heaving. The boy shrugged, shivering. She cursed quietly to herself, rubbing his arms as she shrugged off her jacked, pulling his arms through. "I didn't think to bring cloths for you kid," she admitted. "Sorry."

The boy shook his head. "I-It's okay." He assured as she checked her watch. Nearly 3am. She sighed in relief; she had nearly two hours left to get home before practice. After she caught her breath, Tally stood up with a boy, not willing to let him to the ground, considering he had no shoes. "Do you know how to walk?" she asked.

"Yeah," He said quietly. "I just haven't done it in a while. The gravity out here is different than in the tube."

Tally nodded. "It's okay," she replied. "You still cold?"

"Not as much."

Again, Tally nodded. "Let's get you home and into some cloths…" she said, then frowned. "Which the guys don't own." She shook her head. She'd figure it out later. "C'mon," She said, lifting up a manhole and jumping in.

"It stinks down here too," The boy said softly. Tally grinned, her legs still throbbing.

"You get used to it." She said as they started for the lair.

The walk was a quiet one. The boy was light enough, but heavier than Tally expected. She could feel her arms starting to ache as her adrenaline wore off. She looked down at his mass of red hair. He really did look like her. The hair was the same, and even if his eyes were blue and hers green, there was no mistaking the resemblance. She shook her head slightly and grimaced. What was Leo going to say once they got home? _He is going to be pissed_. She thought dully. But it wasn't like no one knew where she was, Master Splinter even said to go. And she did. And she rescued the kid. And she got them both out in one piece. Surely Leo couldn't be _that _mad. Could he?

Tally shook her head again. She'd figure that out later too. _I don't really think before I act, do I?_ She thought dully to herself.

"What's your name anyway?" She asked, readjusting him in her arms.

"C-342." He responded. Tally scrunched up her nose.

"No, your real name," she clarified.

"I never had one," He deadpanned, a little sullenly.

"Well we could give you one," she said, trying to keep an upbeat tone. "What do you want to be called?" she asked.

The clone lapsed into silence, and Tally sighed quietly as she opened the secret door to the lair. She let out another sigh of relief. No one was in the lobby. The boy looked up at her curiously, and she placed her forefinger to her lips in a 'silence' jester. He nodded.

Tally ran quietly to her room and shut the door with an inaudible click. She set him on her bed and wrapped the blanket around him, which he latched onto gratefully. She nodded, seeing he was settled and opened her closet, looking for some cloths.

She pursed her lips. Nothing really screamed '10 year old boy'. She raked through her cloths and finally settled on a pair of basketball mesh shorts and a large sweatshirt. She also pulled out a pair of socks. She gathered the articles in her arms and walked over to the bed, dumping them out. "You can wear these, sorry, it's all I've got."

The boy nodded and stood up. _Looks like he got my shortness too._ She thought mildly as she noticed how scrawny and short he was. _Though it have something to do with being stuck in a tube for who knows how long. _

He pulled on the shorts and drew the draw string as tightly as it would go before tying it in a bow. They went down to nearly his ankles, but that couldn't be helped. Next he pulled on the socks, which were also way too big. He tugged on the sweatshirt last, sighing audibly at its soft warmth. Tally tried not to laugh as he was positively drowning in the mess of fabric.

"Warm?" she asked. The boy nodded gratefully. "Hungry?" she asked. The boy nodded more violently this time. She smiled and took his hand. Now that he was warm and surer of himself, he was moving and walking easier. She led him to the kitchen and he said in a chair as Tally dug through the fridge. "You like pizza?" she asked.

The boy shrugged. "I've never had it." That decided it. Tally pulled out the box and dumped two pieces onto a plate before popping it in the microwave. Once they were finished she took a slice and sat down, sliding the plate over to him.

"Enjoy," she said with a smile, biting down on hers. He nodded and took it. As he was about to lift it into his mouth, they were interrupted with a shrill clearing of a throat. Tally winced and looked up to see Leo.

**xxxxx**

**Heh. So it seems like this story has a habit of updating like once a year. I have no excuses. So to those of you who are still reading. You are amazing.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Tally swallowed the dry lump in her throat. The boy looked up at the turtle with big eyes, his hands holding the pizza.

She slid off the counter and patted his shoulder. "Go ahead and eat." She said quietly.

Leo's jaw tightened. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. "Privately." Before Tally could answer, Leo turned and stalked out of the kitchen, expecting her to follow.

_I'm going to die. _Tally thought to herself as she followed him out. As soon as they were clear out of earshot of the kitchen, Leo rounded on her.

"What the hell Tally?" He asked. Tally hunched down.

"I couldn't just let him die Leo." Tally explained, spreading her hands. "Bishop was going to kill him!"

"You disobeyed an order!" Leo said. "What's the point of being the leader of our team if none of you listen!?" he asked in exasperation.

"I tried to explain!" Tally defended. "Splinter even knows-"

"Splinter knows you went?" He asked, dumbfounded. Tally nodded. Leo sighed in frustration and scrubbed a hand over his face. "It doesn't change the fact that you disobeyed an order."

"Splinter outranks you." Tally shot back.

Leo took a breath. "Do you even know anything about it?" he asked.

"_He._" She paused. "He is my brother."

"He's your clone."

"Details."

"Do you ever stop to think that maybe my decisions are for the better of the team?" Leo asked. "For the better of our _family?_" Leo asked, looking down at her.

"What's the problem?" Tally asked. "I just saved someone! "

"A clone that Bishop had!" Leo yelled. "Did you ever stop and think that maybe Bishop told you the things he did so you would save the clone, bring him back here, and then they could track him? What if there's some sort of tracking device in that thing? You put our entire family in danger." He said, taking her by the shoulders. "You don't think Tal. You don't think before act. And you need to stop thinking about what you think is right and start thinking logically."

Tally's eyes widened slightly. She didn't think of that. In fact, it didn't even cross her mind. Leo was right. She _didn't _think before she acted. Why was she so stupid? She shook her head weakly.

"I…" she trailed off. "I didn't-Don can give him a check!" she suggested. "Don can make sure there's nothing on him! I couldn't just—leave him there Leo." She whispered. She shook her head again. "I couldn't."

Leo sighed deeply, leaning back. "Whatever," he said quietly as he rubbed his head. "You're responsibly for him. I'll have no part of it." He decided. "Get him checked. I'll figure out what you're going to do to make up for it later." He sighed again and walked to the dojo, catching himself before he slammed the screen shut, and shut it quietly.

Tally let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She took in a shaky one as she went back to the kitchen, where the boy's piece was gone, along with hers.

"Sorry," he said quietly. Tally waved her hand.

"It's alright." She said, leaning on the counter, looking at him. There was no way this kid could be a plant. He was too innocent. He was just a victim. And she was determined to prove it. "You know," she said. "You still need a name."

The boy sat back, swinging his feet as he played with the hem of Tally's sweatshirt. He shrugged.

"What do you want to call me?" He asked, looking up at her. She pursed her lips.

"What do you want to be called?" she asked back. The boy bit his lip in consideration and shook his head, unsure of what to say.

"What about Timothy?" she suggested. Tally would be lying she said she hadn't picked the name because it was similar to hers. But if he was her clone, she wanted their names to match.

The boy nodded, mouthing the name, and nodded again. "Okay," he said quietly.

Tally smiled. "Timothy it is."

**Whoop sorry this is really short**


End file.
